Kita
by AkariHanaa
Summary: Kuroko hanya ingin mencoba mencinta. Tanpa tahu jadinya seperti apa. Rate: T /Cover not mine!/


Kuroko Tetsuya ingin sekali mencoba mencinta. Bukan cinta biasa, kalau bisa hanya satu sepanjang hayatnya. Namun, sekali lagi Kuroko mengerti. Cinta tidak mudah didapatkan. Apalagi sudah umur segini. Dua puluh dua tahun menjomblo itu tidak mudah. Ditanya pacar atau gebetan disana sini. Nenek yang juga hidup dengannya pun selalu mencari cari tambatan hati cucu kesayangannya ini. Belum lagi terhitung kedua orang tua yang makin menua setiap harinya. Sebagai anak satu-satunya, Kuroko Tetsuya hampir menjadi seorang yang gagal membahagiakan ketiganya. Sekarang fokusnya adalah, mencoba mencari cinta tanpa harus mengorbankan perasaannya.

.

.

 **Kita**

 **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-** ** _Sensei_**

 **No profit gained~**

 **Secarik kisah romansa dua sejoli yang dirundung cinta. Manisnya rayuan, pekatnya perasaan, harmonisnya sentuhan, luasnya kesabaran, indahnya cinta yang saling menyatukan.**

 **Forever Pairing:**

 **AKASHI SEIJUUROU** AND **KUROKO TETSUYA**

WARNING:

Plot awal dan akhir bisa jadi tidak nyambung?

 ** _SALAM PELUK CIUM DARI ISTRI AA'SEIJUUROU_**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini cukup hangat. Semenjak jarum jam menunjukkan pukul enam, matahari sudah memperlihatkan cahayanya. Kuroko Tetsuya pun bersiap berangkat kerja.

Ia baru saja lulus dari _Todai_ alias Tokyo _Daigakuen_ alias Tokyo University beberapa bulan yang lalu dengan hasil yang cukup memuaskan. Karena itu, pekerjaan berbondong-bondong menawarkan diri padanya. Dan Kuroko Tetsuya menikmati setiap email yang masuk untuk menawarkan pekerjaan padanya.

Namun sayangnya, Tetsuya tidak pernah menjadi orang yang bercita-cita bekerja diperusahaan. Sumpek, buatnya. Dia menyukai hal-hal yang bebas. Mungkin menjadi pilot adalah pilihan yang paling baik untuknya.

Tunggu sebentar, kalau Kuroko Tetsuya menjadi pilot, yang ada penumpang malah akan lari terbirit-birit tahu bahwa pilot penerbangannya susah dideteksi mata telanjang. Belum lagi tinggi yang tak akan mencapai kriteria penerimaan pilot dari maskapai mana saja. Tetsuya lebih baik menyerah sebelum berperang.

Ketukan pelan sepatunya membawanya pada sebuah gerbang kecil berwarna-warni. Gedung satu lantai yang lebih terlihat seperti rumah itu menguarkan suara berisik dari tawa maupun teriakan anak-anak.

Ya, Kuroko Tetsuya lebih memilih menjadi seorang guru Taman Kanak-Kanak yang dekat dengan perpustakaan favoritnya. Setiap pulang bekerja, Tetsuya tidak akan lupa mampir kesana. Hanya untuk membaca atau beristirahat sejenak.

"Ah! Kuroko- _sensei da_!"

Diluar sana, hawa keberadaan Tetsuya sering kali sulit dinotis. Tapi bagi anak-anak ini, Tetsuya sudah seperti matahari. Dan Tetsuya suka ini.

Anak-anak akan selalu jujur. Entah itu rasa sakit, suka, atau pun benci. Dan Tetsuya sangat handal dalam hal ini.

" _Sensei!_ Ayo main Bersama!"

"Tunggu sebentar ya, Momoi- _chan_. _Sensei_ akan menyapa guru-guru didalam dulu. Kamu main dulu dengan yang lain, Oke?"

Surai pink mengangguk antusias. Kaki kecilnya menjauh dari Tetsuya dan mulai bermain dengan teman sebaya nya.

"Sangat popular seperti biasanya, eh? Kuroko- _kun_ "

" _Ohaiyo gozaimasu_ , Mayuzumi- _san_ "

" _Ohaiyo,_ masuk dulu. Taruh barang-barangmu"

" _Hai' "_

.

Matahari sudah meninggi. Jam dinding hampir menunjukkan pukul dua belas. Anak-anak sudah pulang sejam yang lalu. Menyisakan para guru yang kini juga beranjak dari tempat masing-masing.

Rapat guru telah selesai, dan Tetsuya berniat langsung pergi. Meminjam beberapa buku dulu dari perpustakaan sebrang, kemudian berjalan lurus ke MajiBa yang juga satu arah dengan rumahnya.

Ah, betapa indahnya pekerjaannya.

"Ah, selamat datang. Kuroko- _kun_ "

Wanita berusia lebih dari separuh abad menyadari kedatangannya. Tetsuya tersenyum manis, "Selamat siang, Miyako- _san_ "

"Ingin membaca?"

"Hari ini aku ingin mengembalikan buku ini, sekaligus meminjam beberapa buku lagi"

Wanita itu mendengus. "Bukankah kau sudah pernah membaca semua koleksi yang ada disini? Kuroko- _kun_ , perpustakaan ini tidak menyimpan banyak buku seperti di _Todai_ "

Kuroko ingin sekali tertawa, niatnya ketahuan. Tapi tidak sopan rasanya, dan lagi-lagi Tetsuya hanya menyuguhkan senyum manis yang jarang dilakukannya. "Masih ada beberapa koleksi yang belum kubaca. Dan aku juga ingin membaca kembali beberapa novel yang dulu pernah kubaca"

" _Mou_ , Kuroko- _kun_ kau tidak bisa berbohong"

Tetsuya mengedarkan pandang. "Hari ini, lumayan banyak yang datang ya, Miyako- _san_ "

"Banyak apanya, lihat daftar buku tamu ini. Hari ini kita hanya dikunjungi lima orang, itu sudah termasuk dirimu. Kuroko- _kun_ "

Yah, biasanya sih hanya Tetsuya yang disana.

"Baiklah, aku akan berkeliling dulu. Ini buku yang ingin ku kembalikan"

"Ah, pas sekali. Akashi- _kun_ baru saja menanyakan buku ini. Akan kupanggil dia nanti"

 _Akashi-kun?_

Mengendikkan bahu pelan. Tetsuya beranjak dari lobby depan. Tujuannya ada di beberapa rak setelah ini.

 _Angst_

Perlu dicatat. Tetsuya bukanlah seorang _M_ apalagi seorang _S_.

Novel bertajuk _angst_ itu menjadi daya Tarik sendiri bagi seseorang yang _emotionless_ seperti dirinya. Pada saat membaca, dia bisa saja merasakan sakit hati dan berujung menangis sendiri. Dan bagi Tetsuya, itu adalah pengalaman penting. Mengingat dirinya tak pernah menangis dihadapan siapapun selama ini.

Beberapa novel dipilah sesuai dengan keterkarikannya pada plotnya. _Cinta yang tak terbalas, drama, konflik percintaan, sakit yang tak dapat disembuhkan, kehilangan orang yang dicintai_ dan masih ada beberapa plot lainnya lagi yang diambilnya hari ini.

"Ah, Akashi- _kun_. Ini novel yang kau cari. Baru saja dikembalikan"

Tetsuya mendongak. Rak buku yang hanya sebatas hidungnya itu membuatnya langsung mendapati Miyako- _san_ Bersama seorang pemuda dengan warna rambut merah menyala.

Agak mencolok memang, tapi bukan berarti Tetsuya tidak suka.

Pemuda itu terlihat memakai sweater merah marun dengan kemeja putih didalamnya. Bahunya terlihat lebar dari belakang, meski ada beberapa aura tidak bersahabat datang darinya. Namun mata Tetsuya belum juga beralih pandang.

Pemuda yang Tetsuya ketahui bernama Akashi itu mengangguk pelan pada Miyako- _san_. Kemudian berbalik untuk mengambil sepatu di rak yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Matanya bertemu dengan kelereng rubi yang indah.

Dan Tetsuya yakin. Mereka sama-sama tertahan.

 _Detik itu, terasa setahun bagi mereka berdua._

.

Tetsuya heran. Meskipun diam.

Akashi yang sekarang dipanggil Akashi- _kun_ itu kini menatapnya lekat. Tanpa berkedip kalau bisa. Tetsuya risih, tentu saja. Terbiasa diabaikan, kemudian menjadi pusat perhatian itu membingungkan.

Novel itu dibawanya kepangkuan. Akhirnya memberanikan diri menatap dua buah rubi yang sedari tadi sebenarnya hanya mencari perhatian. "Serius sekali, Kuroko"

Tetsuya mendengus, "Serius bagaimana kalau Akashi- _kun_ sedari tadi melihatku seperti itu"

"Ah, ketahuan ya", meski begitu tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Akashi Seijuro sebenarnya melakukannya diam-diam. Tetsuya merotasi bola mata.

"Ada apa, Akashi- _kun_?"

"Tidak boleh berbicara disini, Kuroko. Ini adalah perpustakaan"

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Benar, apa kita bicara diluar saja?"

Tetsuya akhirnya paham maksudnya.

Berfikir sebentar, Tetsuya akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"MajiBa, setuju?"

"Masih dengan vanilla milkshake ya."

"Akan, dan selalu"

.

Tetsuya sebenarnya tak tahu. Sejak kapan, dan bagaimana hal ini bisa berujung sampai sini.

Akashi- _kun_ yang sekarang dipanggil Seijuro- _kun_ itu kini menyesap kopi buatannya dengan tenang. Tawa canda dari duo Akashi tua, dan trio Kuroko tua bergabung disatu tempat dikediamannya.

Hari ini, Seijuro- _kun_ nya datang membawa orang tuanya. Awalanya bertajuk silaturahmi, yang ternyata diakhiri dengan pertukaran cincin.

Dan sampai sekarang, Tetsuya masih linglung dengan apa yang terjadi.

Berawal dari mencoba mencinta, sampai akhirnya jadi budak cinta seperti ini.

Demi apapun yang pernah Kuroko Tetsuya punya, Ia akan dengan senang hati menukarnya dengan Akashi Seijuro semata.

Sama halnya dengan pemuda beriris rubi yang selalu bersinar sama semenjak tiga tahun lalu itu. Akashi Seijuro bersedia menjadi apa saja, asal Kuroko Tetsuya selalu ada bersamanya.

Kelereng rubi melirik, alis Tetsuya tertekuk bertanya. "Tetsuya, mau berkeliling sebentar?", tawarnya.

Anggukan singkat menjadi jawabannya.

.

"Sei- _kun_ , bangun. Kau harus berangkat kerja _ugh_ "

Bukanlah perintah dari malaikatnya yang membangunkannya. Lenguhan diakhir kalimat itu yang memaksanya membuka kedua matanya. Dengan sirat khawatir, Seijuro- _kun_ yang sekarang dipanggil Sei- _kun_ itu mengambil posisi duduk dan merangkul kedua bahu Tetsuya.

"Kau kenapa, sayang?"

 _Sayang matamu._

Hendaknya Tetsuya jawab bagitu, namun urung karna sirat khawatir yang diberikan padanya itu sungguh-sungguh. Sei- _kun_ nya tidak akan membuat candaan jika menyangkut kesehatan sang istri.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sei- _kun_. Pinggangku sedikit ngilu"

Mata Akashi memeriksa seluruh inci bagian tubuh Tetsuya yang kini sudah wangi dan berpakaian rapi. Sebelumnya, garmen halus yang biasanya membalut tubuh istrinya itu harus rela dipisah dengan sang majikan karna Akashi sudah tak tahan lagi menahan birahi.

Dirinya ingin _memasuki_ Tetsuya nya lagi dan lagi.

Hasilnya, istrinya jadi sakit pinggang seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku, Tetsuya. Apa aku terlalu kasar semalam?"

Biru langit Tetsuya berubah menjadi teduh. Se absolut apapun suaminya diluar sana. Disini, jika hanya ada dirinya, Sei- _kun_ akan memperlakukannya lembut bagai permata. Dan Tetsuya tidak akan ikhlas jika itu dibagi kemana-mana.

Meredakan kekhawatiran sang pujaan hati, Tetsuya melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada bahu tegap sang suami. Merengkuhnya erat walaupun pinggangnya sekali lagi nyeri. Bau khas bercinta masih menempel pada Akashi, bukannya membuat Tetsuya jijik. Malah ingin mengendus endusnya sepanjang hari.

Bau Sei- _kun_ nya bercampur dengan bau kegiatan mereka adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan buatnya. Itu karena artinya, Akashi Seijuro hanya miliknya seorang, sekarang sampai kapanpun nantinya.

.

"Seiji! Kazuya! _Mou!_ Jangan lari dari _Ojii-chan_ "

"Hihi, ayo kejar kami, _Ojii-chan_!"

Salju turun tak henti semenjak dua hari yang lalu. Membuat semua keluarga dari ujung distrik ke ujung distrik lebih suka bermain didalam rumah yang hangat.

Seiji dan Kazuya kini menginjak umur enam. Paras seperti duplikat seorang Akashi dan Kuroko dinilai membuat keduanya terlihat menggemaskan. Entah sudah kali keberapa, jika Tetsuya menjemput kedua anaknya dari tempat bermain, Tetsuya akan direcoki banyak pertanyaan seperti ' _Bagaimana cara membuat anak se menggemaskan itu?_ '

Menggaruk tengkuk, Tetsuya hanya tersenyum tanpa benar-benar menjawab pertanyaan itu. Toh, Tetsuya tidak tahu. Selama ini, Sei- _kun_ nya lah yang selalu membimbing dalam melakukan kegiatan. Dan kalaupun Tetsuya tahu rahasianya, Ia tentunya tidak akan mau berbagi kisah bercintanya dengan suaminya.

Demi apapun, Tetsuya itu hanya terlihat anteng diluar. Tapi dari dalam, Tetsuya bahkan lebih _protective_ pada suaminya daripada Sei- _kun_ nya sendiri.

Level _over protective_ kepunyaan Akashi Seijuro saja tidak bisa dianggap sebelah mata. Apalagi punya Akashi Tetsuya.

.

"Kalian pulang terlambat, lalu ada apa dengan seragam kalian? Kalian berkelahi?"

Akashi Seijuro duduk dengan melipat tangan dan kaki diatas sofa. Pemuda kembar yang sekarang menginjak umur tujuh belas itu berdiri kikuk dihadapan sang ayah. Akashi tidak pernah mengajarkan anak-anaknya berperilaku kurang ajar. Apalagi sampai menjadi _delinquent_ dan malah membuat masalah disana sini.

" _Tou-san_ , kami hanya terjatuh kok tadi."

Pemuda dengan wajah duplikat Seijuro memberanikan diri menata kalimat. Meski dengan otak jenius yang sebenarnya setara dengan Ayahnya, dirinya bukanlah apa-apa kalau yang menjadi masalah ada pengalaman. Dan Akashi Kazuya tidak pandai ataupun punya pengalaman lebih tentang membohongi kedua orang tuanya.

"Kalian tahu kalau kalian tidak bisa membohongi kami"

Suara lembut dari belakang pemuda kembar itu membuat mereka bergidik. Papa nya yang satu itu memang hobi datang secara tiba-tiba. "Duduklah, ceritakan apa yang terjadi"

Kazuya dan Seiji duduk bersimpuh, tidak berani duduk diatas sofa juga. Takut malah akan menambah runyam masalah dengan menjadi anak tak tahu sopan santun kepada kedua orang tuanya.

Seiji mulai bercerita. Dari awal detik kepulangan mereka yang sebenarnya dikatakan cukup sial.

Tersebutlah Aomine Hideaki, buah hati tercinta dan satu satunya milik pasangan Aomine Daiki- _ojisan_ dan Aomine Ryota- _ojisan_ itu ditunggu oleh para _fans_ liarnya didepan gerbang Teiko _kokou_.

Baik Kazuya maupun Seiji tak ada niatan ingin mencampuri kegiatan kawan setim nya itu, dengan langkah tenang. Mengikuti Hideaki dari belakang menuju keluar.

Meskipun jenius luar biasa, Kazuya belum sepenuhnya mengerti cara pakai _Emperor eye_ milik nya yang di inherit dari _Tou-san_ nya. Dengan sekejap, Seiji menjadi pusat perhatian para _fans_ liar yang membludak karna wajah imutnya. Belum sempat berkata apa-apa, Kazuya juga kena imbasnya berkat salah satu _fans_ meneriakkan namanya dan diikuti dengan ' _kakkoi! Jadi pacarku ya, Kazuya-san? Kyaaaaa'_ kira kira seperti itu kalau Kazuya tidak salah dengar.

Sama halnya seperti Kazuya yang belum rampung dengan matanya. Seiji pun belum menguasai _misdirection_ nya. Setidaknya, belum selihai Papanya. Beberapa dari gadis itu sudah mulai mencolek-colek pipi Seiji. Belum lagi dengan teriakan-teriakan aneh yang tak mampu ditangkap dengan otak polos milik Seiji. Dan setelah ini Ia bertekad dalam hati untuk memulai kursus dengan Papa nya demi keberlangsungan hidupnya nanti.

Mereka diberikan julukan _fans liar_ bukan karena banyak jumlahnya. Namun, karna keberanian jiwa sang _fans_ ini sampai-sampai menghimpitnya dan menarik-narik jasnya.

Gerah karna akhirnya bajunya tidaklah rapi seperti awal mereka keluar gedung, belum lagi melihat Seiji yang agak-agaknya akan pingsan sebentar lagi, Kazuya mau tidak mau menguarkan aura negative dari sudut manapun dan setiap inci dari tubuhnya. Membuat mereka yang mengerubunginya menjadi bergidik serasa baru didatangi setan.

Dengan sekali hentak, Kazuya menarik Seiji keluar dari gerombolan dan melangkah gusar.

,

Seiji melirik Kazuya sambil menyeruput vanilla milkshakenya. Sudah lima belas menit terhitung setelah mereka akhirnya bisa keluar dari _fans liar_ yang ternyata juga ikut mengerubungi mereka berdua.

"Sudahlah, Kazu- _kun_. Ayo pulang, _Tou-san_ dan Papa tidak akan suka kalau kita pulang terlambat"

Anggukan dari surai merah menyala didapatnya.

Baru juga keluar dari MajiBa, Seiji melihat seorang nenek-nenek yang kalau boleh Seiji berkomentar, sedang kesusahan.

Seiji menarik pelan lengan jas milik kembarannya tanpa megalihkan pandang dari nenek disebrang jalan. Kazuya menghela nafas, kemudian menggenggam tangan Seiji dan menariknya mendekat menuju nenek-nenek itu yang sedang membawa banyak belanjaan.

"Selamat sore, nek. Apakah nenek perlu bantuan?"

Kazuya tersenyum ramah, dan Seiji tersenyum tipis dibaliknya.

,

Mengantar nenek tersebut adalah hal yang mudah. Cukup satu bis dari MajiBa dan berjalan lima menit setelahnya, nenek dan kembar Akashi sudah sampai ditujuan. Anaknya, membungkuk memberikan rasa terima kasih karna telah mengantarkan ibunya dengan selamat. Ujarnya, Ibunya memang suka berberlanja, dan tanpa disadari. Ia berbelanja sampai tak bisa dibawa sendiri.

Kazuya dan Seiji hanya tersenyum, kemudian pamit pulang sebelum hari semakin larut.

Sekarang, apa yang bisa Ia katakan pada kedua Ayah mereka?

,

Selesai bercerita, Tetsuya berbisik pelan. "Sei- _kun_ , aku jadi ingin benar-benar tahu bagaimana kau membuat mereka. Mereka seperti malaikat dimataku"

Kerlingan nakal terlihat dari ujung iris rubi. "Bukankah Tetsuya sudah tahu semuanya?"

"Tapi aku tidak pernah mengerti."

"Kalau begitu, mau aku praktekan lagi sampai Tetsuya mengerti?"

 _Fin_

Ahahehehehehehe

Akari dateng bawa selingan.

 _Last_ , _review please?_

 _Akari Hanaa_


End file.
